my little pony: los caballeros pony
by spyro zeta
Summary: este historia cuenta en las aventuras de torner jamer, un joven unicornio que sueña con ser un héroe como lo fue su padre, ahora el y su abuelo se mudan al tranquilo pueblo de ponyville, donde conoce a muchos nuevos amigos, y también conoce a twilight sparkle la aprendiz de la princesa celestia, con el tiempo se enamoran y deciden casarse.
1. Chapter 1

mi pequeño pony: los caballeros pony.

Capitulo 1: torner jamer

todo comienza en Fillydelphia en una casa antigua, vivía un unicornio anciano llamado tribus, el vivía en compañía de su nieto torner jamer ambos eran casi iguales excepto porque torner era un poco mas grande que un pony promedio era casi del tamaño de un pony semental y de pelo amarillo además torner contaba con una cutie mark de un dragón verde esto lo convirtió en un experto en dragones y además torner estuvo en la academia de la guardia real, también el sabia usar una magia antigua llamada daiki y ahora ambos se mudaban a ponyville, lo que torner no sabia es que su vida estaba apunto de cambiar.

Tribus: listo hijo?

Torner: listo abuelo

Tribus: entonces apúrate que se nos va el tren

Torner: bien vayámonos!

y así ambos subieron sus cosas, los muebles y partieron Asia su nueva vida en ponyville, primero el tren tenia que pasar la montaña y mientras el tren subía torner se preguntaba como era ponyville, la ultima vez que torner se subió a un tren fue cuando murió su padre, torner giro la cabeza y le pregunto a su abuelo

Torner: abuelo estas despierto?

Tribus: si hijo que sucede no te veo emocionado?

Torner: no es que bueno hace mucho que no veo a mi papá

Tribus: lo se hijo ya a pasado mucho y mírate todo un unicornio adulto, tu padre estaría orgulloso

Torner: gracias abuelo mira allá esta ponyville

el tren se empezó a detener y muy pronto se detuvo en la estación unas carretas con unos ponys mudanceros los estaban esperando para llevar las cosas a la nueva casa, cuando terminaron de llevar las cosas torner y su abuelo fueron a la granja de una amiga de tribus, sweet apple acres una granja de manzanas

Torner: espera abuelo no tan rápido

Tribus: apura te tu

Torner: abuelo

Tribus: date prisa

y cuando llegaron y entraron applebloom los ve y corre avisarle a applejack que alguien se acercaba y entonces se detuvieron y el unicornio anciano le dijo.

Tribus: bueno que te parece?

Torner: si es un lugar muy acogedor

Smith: bienvenido tribus jamer años sin verte

Tribus: lo mismo digo abuela smith y este es mi nieto torner

Torner: como esta, abuela smith

Smith: muy bien pero nunca había visto un unicornio tan enorme como tu eres del mismo tamaño que mi nieto big macintosh pero tus patas son muy diferentes

Torner: es que es de familia

en eso applejack y sus amigas llegaron fueron a conocer a las visitas y al unicornio azul, flutershy reconoció al unicornio era su primo y el era dos años mayor que ella, el unicornio se le acerco y la abrazo así mucho que no se veían pero esa era otra historia, la primera en presentarse fue applejack ella era muy fuerte se le notaba mucho.

Applejack: como están señores!

Torner: valla eres muy energética niña

Applejack: gracias y apuesto que tu con esas fuertes pezuñas puedes cargar y mover cosas muy pesadas

Torner: puede apostarlo señorita tengo mucha fuerza

ahora se presento rainbow dash una pegaso de pelo arco iris y también era muy fanfarrona luego se presento rarity ella hablaba con una voz muy elegante paresia princesa, la única que no se presento era pinkey pie ella estaba ocupada cuidando a los hijos del señor y la señora cake, y finalmente se presento twilight sparkel la unicornio morada junto a su asistente spike un dragón joven.

Twilight: buenas tardes caballeros

Tribus: como esta, yo soy tribus y el es torner mi nieto

Torner: hola me llamo torner, pero puedes llamarme TJ

Twilight: hola TJ y bienvenidos a ponyville

Torner: muchas gracias

al terminar de hablar torner y su abuelo regresaron a la nueva casa para empezar sus nuevas vidas en ponyville, mientras twilight se quedo pensando ella nunca había visto un unicornio de este tamaño pero quedo muy sorprendida y se preguntaba si el sabría magia avanzada por el tamaño de su cuerno y como la curiosidad de las mujeres es fuerte el grupo de amigas los siguieron a escondidas y cuando llegaron al pueblo encontraron la casa de torner y su abuelo estaba al lado de la casa de twilight, eso la impresiono mucho serian sus nuevos vecinos, después de un rato terminaron de desempacar fueron a conocer el pueblo pero tendrían que esperar por que la princesas celestia y la princesa mi amore cadenza estaban en el pueblo y eran acompañadas por shining armor el hermano de twilight, shining armor era el capitán de la guardia real de la princesa y estaba casado con la princesa mi amore cadenza, de pronto las princesas se detuvieron y miraron a torner y a su abuelo, la princesa parecía haber visto a ese unicornio azul en algún lado de pronto se acordó era el hijo de un capitán de guardia real que ella tenia ase ya muchos años atrás

Celestia: hola son nuevos verdad?

Tribus: si mi princesa celestia soy tribus jamer a su servicio y el que esta atrás mio es mi nieto

Torner: tanto tiempo sin verla princesa celestia

Celestia: eh oído muchas cosas buenas sobre ti torner jamer tu reputación te precede como un soldado valiente y un experto sobre la materia de los dragones y además as crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi

Torner: si me da gusto verla de nuevo princesa celestia

cuando torner se le acerco a la princesa, shining armor se le puso en medio y lo de tubo el pensó que le aria algo a la princesa eso enfureció a torner y shining lo miraba con mucha sospecha, de pronto torner inclino el cuerno como lanza y lo apunto a la cabeza de shining el respondió el reto del cuerno, que pasara ahora shining y torner chocaran los cuernos que pasara con las princesas quien ganara el duelo eso lo sabrán después.

esta historia continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Mi pequeño pony: los caballeros pony

capitulo 2: el nuevo capitán de ponyville

las cosas no podían ponerse feas hace solo unas horas que torner y su abuelo llegaron a ponyville y torner se metió en problemas, y nada mas que con el capitán de la guardia real y como si fuera poco frente a las princesas celestia y mi amore cadenza, los ponys estaban sorprendidos empezaron acercarse eh hicieron un gran circulo pero la princesa cadence se puso en medio.

Cadence: shining que haces?

Shining: encargándome de este unicornio necio

Torner: el necio es otro, señor capitán

shining no lo estaba tomando muy bien y torner tampoco, ambos tenían la misma fuerza y el mismo tamaño de cuerno ambos podría hacerse mucho daño si continúan peleando, pero la princesa celestia se sorprendió al ver tanta valentía y coraje en un unicornio, ella empezó a caminar y puso su cabeza debajo de la de torner y empezó a empujarlo lentamente hasta alejarlo de shining, todos quedaron mas que sorprendidos.

Torner: princesa que ase?

Celestia: shhh tranquilo, no pasa nada

Torner: nada pasa

Celestia: vete a casa, iré a verte después

Torner: me voy a casa

torner se inclino despidiendo se de la princesa, se dio la vuelta y se fue a casa seguido por su abuelo, la princesa lo había hipnotizado eso ya era bastante raro, la princesa lo estaba protegiendo y eso no era muy común en ella, shining se le acerco y le pregunto.

Shining: princesa celestia usted conoce a ese unicornio verdad? porque lo protegió?

Celestia: le prometí a un muy querido amigo de que no dejaría que le pasara nada malo, ahora tu y cadece vallan a visitar a twilight yo iré a la casa de los jamer y luego les alcanzo

Shining: permita me ir con usted

Celestia: no, iré con un grupo de soldados

conesto la princesa emprendió su camino hasta la casa torner y su abuelo cuando llego a la casa twilight estaba parada en su jardín y vio a la princesa detenerse frente a la casa de torner y como la curiosidad mato al gato twilight decidió esperar para preguntar en eso shining y cadence llegaron a visitar a twilight ella les invito a pasar y twilight les pregunto.

Twilight: y como estuvo el viaje?

Cadence: muy divertido

Shining: horrible

Twilight: por que? que paso?

Shining: un unicornio muy necio le hubiera dado su merecido si la princesa no lo defiende

Twilight: un unicornio espera es acaso el que recién llego al pueblo?

Shining: si un unicornio azul de pelo rubio

twilight se sorprendió al pensar que el nuevo unicornio se pusiera a pelear con su hermano eso la enfureció pero no tanto ese unicornio le recordaba mucho a su hermano si tuvo la valentía de enfrentarse a el, mientras tanto la princesa había terminado de hablar con el abuelo de torner y luego subió al cuarto de torner y lo encontró durmiendo ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue pero no sin dejarle un regalo muy especial, a la mañana siguiente torner despertó y bajo al comedor a comer su desayuno y entonces vio una gran caja con una tarjeta, cuando se acercó su abuelo le dijo que era un regalo de la princesa celestia, torner se acerco mas y la caja se abrió y de ella salio una reluciente armadura nueva de oro con platino brillante, una capa roja y protectores que le protegerían las patas y pesuñas lo único que no tenia era el casco.

Torner: se parece mucho a la de mi padre

Tribus: si la princesa te la trajo especialmente para ti

Torner: pero para que? me podrías decir por favor

Tribus: lo sabrás hoy mismo, en la plaza central ahora desayuna algo y usa tu nueva tu nueva armadura

torner comió un plato de heno fresco, después se puso la armadura, le quedaba bastante bien y la capa roja lo Asia verse como todo un caballero lo único que le faltaba era el casco, ya en la tarde la plaza estaba llena de gente, la alcaldesa y la princesa celestia también estaba esperando, todos esperaban la noticia de la princesa de pronto se acerca al estrado.

Celestia: mis queridos ponys hoy pondré en cada pueblo de equestria un capitán de la guardia y hoy ponyville tendrá su capitán, les presento al capitán de ponyville toner jamer

shining armor y todos los demás estaban muy sorprendidos de que el recién llegado fuera capitán de la guardia, para twilight y sus amigas se sorprendieron la mas sorprendida era fluttershy la prima de torner ella aplaude con mas fuerza que nunca.

Fluttershy: bravo, bravo

Rarity: valla nunca pensé que el recién llegado seria capitán tan pronto

Applejack: y yo que creía que lo había visto todo

Rainbow dash: si eso es increíble

Pinkey pie: después de esto necesita remos una fiesta

Twilight: yo creo que este unicornio es muy interesante quizás el podría darnos muchas expliaciones

twilight sabia que era una buena oportunidad para conocer al nuevo capitán y también preguntarle muchas cosas, ya entrada la noche tal y como lo dijo pinkey pie todos estaban celebrando junto con el nuevo capitán hablaban con el y le iban conociendo mas y mas todavía, finalmente torner quedo solo en la fiesta y twilight aprovecho la oportunidad y se acerco a hablar con el.

Twilight: hola

Torner: como esta señorita sparkle

Twilight: tj por favor dime twilight y podría preguntarte algo

Torner: si pregunte

Twilight: ¿me acompañas a caminar un rato?

Torner: claro, por supuesto

ambos empezaron a caminar y a charlar, twilight empezó a preguntarle cosas como donde nació donde se crió y donde aprendió, torner le respondió todo lo que ella pregunto, también el le dijo cosas muy importantes de su padre, los estudios de magia su profesión como soldado y también de su profesión como experto en el campo de los dragones, eso hizo que twilight pensara que el era todo un profesional y torner empezó a comprender que twilight era una unicornio muy inteligente y además de lindos ojos, después de un rato twilight sentía que su pecho le apretaba , sentia que su corazon latia con mas fuerza, y muy entrada la noche twilight se revolcava en su cama pensando en su nuevo amigo y de sus nuevos sentimientos hacia el, lo mismo pasaba con torner no podia dormir solo pensaba en twilight y solo pensaba en ella y finalmente se durmio esperando la mañana para empesar su roll como capitan de ponyville, a la mañana siguiente torner comeso sus lavores como capitán y como cosa de suerte volvio a toparse con twilight y ella cuando lo mira a los ojos su rostro se puso de un tono rojo muy suave, y twilight tambien se puso roja y ella le hablo timida pero seguaramente.

Twilight: buenos dias capitan

Torner: buenos dias twilight

Twilight: quiero decir que me da gusto de verte denuevo

Torner: a mi tambien, oye si no tines nada que hacer darias un paseo con migo mas tarde

Twilight: ohhh! claro.. con gusto

con eso torner se fue a patrullar y dar instrucciones al batallon de ponys a su cargo, twilight estaba celebrando como una niña pequeña nunca en su vida habia tenido una cita con otro unicornio, despues del almuerzo twilight y torner tubieron su cita caminaron por el prado hasta terminar de bajo de un roble y ambos vieron el atardeser y entonses twilight puso su cabeza en el hombro de torner, el se sonrojo y el la miro con mucha ternura.

Torner: twilight yo

Twilight: shhh, no digas nada

con esto twilight se levanto y sin que torner se diera cuenta ella lo beso con mucha intensidad, toner quedo muy sorprendido y el le devolvio el beso, twilight sentia como su cuerpo se comportaba como muy raro, los labios le ardian pero no le importo se sentia el sabor tan dulce que ella solo queria seguir besandolo, torner rompio rompió el beso unos minutos y luego el la beso, twilight abrio los ojos como platos pero no le importo cerro los ojos y callo rendida ante el beso tan profundo, luego se rompio el beso twilight se lebanto y corrio con toda la cara roja, torner tambien se fue llego casa con la cara muy roja y el sabia algo se avia enamorado de twilight, y twilight de torner, ambos no podian verse sin sonrojarse pero un amor haci podria causar muchos lios y mas con la familia.

esta historia continuara.


End file.
